General Primenova
Promo' '''General Primenova' struggled through many hardships to reach the rank of Jedi Master. Though in his early years he might not have been one, but he was considered wise the his life. His journey shows the struggle of temptation to the Dark side, being deceived by the dark side, and the journey back. Life on Alderaan Jolee Primenova was born on the planet Alderaan in the a small village in the mountains. This village could not afford much and had little to offer when travelers came. So many of the villagers went towards a nearby city scavenging anything useful to trade or use. Jolee (Or well known as Prime) was an expert at this, finding many knick knacks that were useful for the village. Though one day, a hooded traveler came to the village, just like many others however stopped at Prime. This figured looked for a couple of seconds and took off their hood. He described how he was a Jedi Knight and could sense the power of the force in him. Being well off the age of a Jedi initiate, the Jedi took Prime to the temple. Prime was now leaving his entire life behind not knowing the future before him. Jedi Training The years Prime trained was long and difficult for him. This was something totally new to him. He never had to scavenge to survive, barely eating each night, but being trained as a Jedi. Prime took his training seriously as he would work for multiple hours straight as others took breaks. This caused him to have many Masters take interest in him seeing his determination. This caused Prime to have multiple Masters work with him over the next couple of years making him on par as the Masters themselves. With this peak in strength it did not take long for Prime to become a Padawan and set off on missions with the Masters he's been training with. One mission in particular changed him forever though. Mission to Hoth For Prime this was a routine mission. Get beacons set up for the Republic to set up bases on the planet. However, when landing the area was covered by a blizzard, unable to see just even a couple of meters in front. Knowing the danger Prime went anyway, telling the crew to stay there until the job was done. Prime went around a acre distance, planting beacons for the Republic's arrival. Getting close to the last one, Prime could hear a loud roar that was getting close. Prime sensing danger would run to the ship; ready to use force if need be. Though looking behind him a Wampa charged in front slashing his claws across his eyes blinding him. The team front the ship heard the roars and came to help Prime, killing the Wampa that injured Prime. Though this may have injured his vision, Prime realized that this would benefit him more. Into Knighthood For Prime this was a goal he tried to achieved for all of his youth. To reach the status of Jedi Knight is something all dream to get quick. For Prime he only got the title at the age of 21. Prime never went through any trials, seeing the incident on Hoth his trial. After being Knighted, he was given an area of choice for which type of Jedi he may become. Though he chose Jedi Sentinel, he is proficient in the other two categories Jedi Guardian and Consular. Prime would wield two lightsabers mainly, but an expert in the Double sided lightsabers as well. Prime taking on many roles in the Order made him a special Jedi needed for unique missions. Corruption on Ilum The mission on Ilum was a routine mission Prime has always done; search and retrieve artifacts. However, this specific mission changed him forever. When Prime landed on the planet, he could sense a powerful essence in the area especially towards this cave nearby the landing zone. As Prime entered he could sense the force getting stronger with each step. He could see remnants of Old War technology. He continued to follow the cave until he could see a strange light towards a small opening. As he peaked into the section he could see an admiration of a Jedi, meditating and waiting. Prime entered the small opening to see the Jedi look exactly like him, just a different outfit. The Jedi explained he was from the Great Galactic War, how he needed to send a message to him. ''"The world you know will end soon. A presence from our family will control you, consume your mind until you change to the Dark side of the force." ''Prime could not believe the things he just heard. As he contemplated over these words, another force presence appeared, however not Jedi. She agreed with the Jedi, explaining it will soon happen. Prime fell to the ground in disbelief. With his guard down, the Sith ghost went into the mind of Prime. In his mind they showed him their past. The Great Galactic War, Jedi versus Sith, both of them being brother and sister turned on each other. Prime again fell to the ground; passed out from the over exertion the ghost put on his mind. As he woke up he quickly returned to the ship contemplating of the events that just occurred. The Path to Dark Prime was slowly going insane as time went on with the Sith in his mind. She would continuously show the deaths of Jedi and civilians. Prime would try to fight it, staying awake for long periods of time, being isolated, and avoiding his fellow comrades. However, the effort was futile and the images consumed him. The Prime that was known as a honorable Jedi turned into his ancestor, a Sith. Prime left the temple going to the Outer Rim to plan his attacks for the future. Category:General Category:Republic Category:Jedi Master Category:Humans Category:Great leader Category:Force Sensitive Category:Duelist Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Ace Category:Jedi Order